


My First and Last

by riaateyourfood



Series: doil / ilyoung [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Doil nation rise, Exams, Love, M/M, School, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaateyourfood/pseuds/riaateyourfood
Summary: “Even if I don’t dance at the club, my heart is dancing with you”—Doyoung and Taeil are more than drained because of school and exams, but that still doesn't stop their love from blooming even more.





	My First and Last

» ❦ «

_When the sun sets I'll be the one who will stand by your side and when the sun rises again, I'll be the first thing you'll see in the morning ♡_

A smile arose on Taeil's face. He quickly folded the paper after reading the message and put it into his pocket while walking away from his locker. 

It wasn't anything new, the notes. It was something regular, something he was met with daily, call it a routine or perhaps a habit. But it was mostly their way of communicating, Taeil and Doyoung's. 

When the rainy days came and their sensitive emotions bubbled, they felt more comfortable like this. Letters left at the most random places, texts sent whenever they wanted—they interacted but not directly. And when they were in a happier mood or on the other hand too lonely, the two cuddled.

It worked for them perfectly. 

Now it was a few days before the big exam and both of the boys were more than stressed out and everything around them seemed to be too annoying or unbearable. Therefore, the decision to express their love in this form was the best choice for their mental health right now. It didn't mean they loved each other any less, they were just putting distance between them. 

Yet, as hours passed and lonely minutes increased, Taeil felt a heavy weight on his chest as he put another love letter into his small box and looked over another bed in his room he was currently in. Since Doyoung and Taeil were roommates, the task to stay away was even harder. The only thing that helped them, for now, was their timetables that didn't really match, the same as their height or their different personalities that completed each other so perfectly. 

Taeil heaved a sigh. He missed Doyoung.

» ❦ «

"Finally!" Johnny threw out a paper from his chocolate as he leaned his back against the backboard of a bench, totally drained out. Taeil chuckled at his friend's expression but he still sympathised with him — the exams got all of them.

Just as he was about to sit next to him, something inside his pocket buzzed and he winced. He almost forgot he had his phone with him the whole time and he thanked God it didn't chime while he was in class. Ignoring the little panic, Taeil unlocked his phone to see what was he needed for.

His heart jumped a bit as he ran his eyes over notification.

_Come to our room, I'll wait for you there_

No emoji, no dorky attitude from the boy he knew and loved so much. The panic came back but in a completely new form. He was scared and anxious.

"Hello?"

After he bid his goodbye to Johnny, Taeil hurried towards his shared room to see if Doyoung is already there and to prepare himself for the worst.

And he was wrong.

As soon as he opened the door, a boy sitting on his bed stood up and welcomed him with a very tight, warm hug that screamed almost in every emotion. But mostly it was love and longing.

"Taeil, oh God, I missed you so much." 

The boy took his jowl into his hand and pulled him closer. He roamed his needy eyes around Taeil's face before closing the remaining distance. He meant to give him a small peck but that immediately turned into a long kiss. 

"Me too, Doyoung."

» ❦ «

The idea to go out was, after ten minutes of debating and sudden thunder striking across the sky, turned down. And as the heavy rain started dripping loudly, the couple got comfortable on the older boy's bed, fully covering themselves in thick bed sheets.

Doyoung protectively wrapped his arms around smaller's torso and the boy snuggled closer to his warm body, secretly inflating his boyfriend's sweet scent. The younger let out a comfortable groan while he held the boy firmly. 

"Doyoung?"

"Hm?" The said boy hummed in a hoarse voice, keeping his eyes closed.

Taeil started quietly "I was afraid that you wanted to break up with me."

Doyoung sat up in the harsher movement, scaring the smaller a bit. The confusion coming across his face made him furrow his eyebrows and it even looked like he was for some reason angry.

"What?"

Taeil started panicking — it felt like he just said something wrong, very wrong. "Oh—I just—" He tried to stutter out something but uselessly.

Noticing his boyfriend's uneasiness, Doyoung calmed down and heaved a sigh. He lifted Taeil up and embraced him once again, even tighter if possible.

"What a dumb thought." Doyoung chuckled as he ran hands through Taeil's fluffy hair, scratching his head a little. In his eyes, the older resembled a small kitty, and his soft purring proved his theory every time. The boy relaxed under his boyfriend's touches and cling closer onto Doyoung's body, putting his head into the crook of his neck.

The boy was still fondling Taeil's hair when he decided to speak up again. "When the comet Hyakutake, also known as the Great Comet of 1996, flies above our heads again, in your case at least—that's when the light will tear us apart. Remember, you're my first and last." Doyoung whispered and his breath sent shivers down the older boy's spine. He let out a giggle. 

"That sounds— nice." Taeil smiled, his lips brushing against Doyoung's neck. "But, as far as my mind remembers, the comet is predicted to come back in what, thousands of years?"

"Yes, in fact, not earlier than one hundred thousand years and scientists are counting even more," Doyoung laughed. "It was one of the questions on my exams."

Taeil whistled into the boy's sensitive skin "Woaah, someone actually studied."

Hearing the boy's sarcastic remark, Doyoung rolled his eyes and lied down, dragging his boyfriend with him.

Taeil laughed out loud, his muffled giggles echoing the room while Doyoung tickled him everywhere his hands could reach. He stroked and squeezed the boy's most sensitive parts — one of them being Taeil's inner thighs, and the boy let out a groan. Doyoung gasped at the sound he hasn't heard for so long but he also decided to stop. They had plenty of opportunities to go further but not today. Today they were too exhausted. So, instead, he laid his body next to the smaller's one, his fingers caressing the boy's silky hair. Doyoung lowered himself, stealing a small peck from Taeil. 

He loved him so much. 

Taeil, who has finally calmed his breath down, looked up and they stared into each other's eyes for, what it seemed like, an eternity. They got lost in two different dimensions, swimming through the oceans of darkness yet warmth. It was comfortable and familiar to both of them. 

Their legs interweaved, their noses touching, and their arms were clenched together, not willing to let go. The rain poured and the noise mixed up with their steady breathing as they welcomed the dreamland together, in each other's arms.

❦ ~끝~ ❦

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm having a liiittle writers block so this is just a 'repost' from wattpad (it's like a month old). I hope you enjoy it anyway uwu
> 
> Originally posted on my wattpad: riaateyourfood // Cafunè ~ Doil (one-shot collection book); chapter 'My First and Last'


End file.
